


Bad Timing

by kamikatzenmama



Series: My Seba Diary [5]
Category: Marvel RPF, Real Person - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier RPF
Genre: Cheating, Diary, F/M, Feelings, Heartache, In Love, In love with Sebastian Stan, Love, My Seba Diary, Sebby, drunk, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikatzenmama/pseuds/kamikatzenmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Seba Diary Entry<br/>(Short impressions of being in love with Seba Stan.)</p><p>"I pressed myself against the wall and wanted to be invisible.<br/>No, I wanted them to be invisible. I didn't want to see them making out.<br/>Why was I so stupid. Of course someone like Sebastian has probably on every finger one girl.<br/>And I asked myself which one I was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

 

I should have called him, before I went over.  
I thought repeatedly, as I was hiding.  
Seba had been on an event and I thought I could surprise him when he came back. But I didn't see that coming.   
  
I pressed myself against the wall and wanted to be invisible.  
No, I wanted them to be invisible. I didn't want to see them making out.  
Why was I so stupid. Of course someone like Sebastian has probably on every finger one girl.  
And I asked myself which one I was. Probably the foolish one. My heart ached.  
"You have to stop." I heared Sebastian say.  
"What why? Weren't we going to have fun?" the woman said, and I thought, now I have to throw up.  
"No, you are drunk. And I said you can stay on my couch." Seb said kindly. And I had hope, that it wouldn't be like it looked like at first. Because he was holding her and she had her arms around his neck. Damn, she was kinda naked. Or she just lost her shirt, I thought sarcastically.   
  
I closed my eyes and thought 'please, just go away'.  
"Come on." she said and I could hear her kissing him. Then I heard someone on the couch.   
Gosh, I had to leave, I just had to. But I was hiding in the kitchen, no way out of here, I would have to go through the living room, where both of them were. Or I could jump out of the window and break my legs. I preferred the second option.  
Great, I thought to myself. My life never gets boring. I breathed. Why was it so quiet suddenly. Carefully I opened my eyes. And freezed.  
Sebastian was standing there, in front of me, with folded arms and wide eyes. I blushed. My ears were hot.  
"Hey." he said.  
"Hey." I said totaly embarrassed.   
Then he start smiling, shook his head and hugged me.  
"Bad timing, huh." he said and I nodded into his chest.   
  
As good as it felt to be held by him, he couldn't act as if nothing had happened. I sighed and let go of him.  
"Who is that woman?" I asked and looked over to the couch. She fell asleep, still wearing her shirt. What did I just saw?  Seb sighed.  
"She is just an old friend. I couldn't leave her alone that drunk." his eyes were honest.  
"But she kissed you." I said, kinda hurt.  He nodded.  
"I'm sure she would have tried to kiss you too." I looked at him with wide eyes and he started to laugh. I still felt stupid and hurt. "Oh, come here." he said and put his arms around me again. "I'm glad you're here." he kissed me on my head.  
"I wanted to surprise you. Not the other way round." I mumbled into his shirt.

 


End file.
